<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At peace by BrightestFirefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736590">At peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestFirefly/pseuds/BrightestFirefly'>BrightestFirefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Felix and Sylvain as kids, Fluff, Glenn is chill tho, Happy Ending, M/M, Miklan is terrible and I'll always hate him, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Reunion, Sad, and their cherished promise, emotional Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestFirefly/pseuds/BrightestFirefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is old and his life's behind him. He's alone, his husband long gone.<br/>The old man is at the verge of death and regrets that he broke the promise he made with Sylvian when they were young.<br/>It's time for him to go, but not before re-lives a day of his choice, a chance provided by his guardian angel.<br/>To him it's clear, which day he wants to go back to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something that took me way too long to write, but enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather nice morning in spring, with beautiful flowers blooming in the garden and the sun slowly creeping through the slit between the curtains into the room.<br/>
Felix already has a feeling that this might be his last morning.<br/>
It’s not just his age, but also the persistent illness he got a few weeks ago. He has been gotten weaker and weaker since then, not even being able to leave his bed anymore. He’s glad that there isn’t a mirror he could see himself in, he couldn’t bear to see his pale, wrinkly, old face.<br/>
Medicine and a lot of sleep are the only things keeping him alive right now, but Felix can’t stand this anymore.<br/>
He thinks it’s pathetic, wishes he had died years ago, when he was still strong and healthy.<br/>
A time, when his husband was still alive. It just wasn’t the same without him.<br/>
If it wasn’t for his friends, he would have killed himself back then, today he regrets that he didn’t do it. </p><p>He stares at the ceiling, a single tear runs down his face. Felix still misses him so damn much, even after all these years.<br/>
“Sylvain” he whispers, barely audible. </p><p>“You’ll see him again soon, I promise”, Felix hears a smooth, female voice saying.<br/>
He slowly turns his head to where he thinks the source of this voice might be.<br/>
Standing there, in the middle of his room, stands a beautiful young woman, wearing a long white dress, with many little flowers stitched onto it. She has long and shiny dark brown hair and the purest blue eyes he has ever seen. Her whole appearance and aura are giving Felix a feeling of serenity and even a bit of happiness. A warmth he can’t really describe.<br/>
“Who are you?”, he asks with a raspy and weak voice.<br/>
“I’m Orelia, an angel. I came here because your time is almost up, Felix”, she says, with a hint of sadness and melancholy in her voice.<br/>
“How do you know my name?”, Felix can’t exactly believe that this is real.<br/>
“I’ve been around your whole life. I watched over you, on from the day you were born. Everyone gets their personal angel assigned to them”, Orelia explains to the head of house Fraldarius.<br/>
“So this is real, isn’t it? I’m really about to die, right?”<br/>
“Yes, you are”.<br/>
Felix gulps and asks: “But what will happen to you, once I’m gone?”<br/>
“I’ll be assigned to a different person, a new-born to be exact.” There’s a moment of silence, both of them looking at each other, a subtle smile on both of their faces.<br/>
“But there’s one gift I got for you, before your life comes to an end, Felix.”<br/>
“What is it?”, a surprised look on his face.<br/>
“I’ll let you relive one day of your life and you get to choose which one”. Orelia thought he would decline the offer, Felix just wasn’t the type to dwell in memories. But then he says: “I think you already know my choice”, well that is quite the surprise to Orelia. She thinks about it for a moment, until a particular day pops up in her mind. “You mean the promise, don’t you?”, she asks cautiously.<br/>
“I do”.<br/>
“Are you sure about that? It might hurt you”, Orelia knows how much this memory means to him.<br/>
Felix doesn’t say anything, he just nods.<br/>
“If that is your wish… Enjoy.”<br/>
“Thank you”, he says, before closing his eyes.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Felix slowly opens his eyes, sunshine shining right into his face. There is no sign of an angel near him, but instead he feels a strength he hasn’t experienced in years.<br/>
He looks around the room he’s in; there’s a fluffy carpet covering most of the dark wooden floor, the walls are lightly blue, with a few wooden swords decorating them. A huge window wall is letting the sunshine in and giving a perfect view into a rose garden.<br/>
This is his room from when he was younger, from a long, long time ago.<br/>
Felix gets up, putting his bare feet on the soft carpet. A feeling of familiarity starts to warm him up, a small smile on his face. He makes his way over to the big mirror in the room, enjoying that he is finally able to walk again.<br/>
When he looks at himself, Felix is shocked. He’s really back in the body of his 12 year-old him.<br/>
It feels weird, but also kind of nice.</p><p>knock knock</p><p>Felix immediately turns his head to the big wooden door.<br/>
“Felix are you awake?”, a familiar voice asks, slowly opening the door.<br/>
“Yes, I am”, he answers, looking at the older lady, coming into his room.<br/>
He remembers her, it’s Alberta, a maid that helped raising him, since Felix parents were very busy often.<br/>
“You better get ready fast, you know that the Gautier family will visit us today”, Alberta says, smiling and winking at Felix.<br/>
“Yes”, Felix stares at the maid, while she is looking for an outfit for Felix to wear today.<br/>
He has nearly forgotten about her, even though she used to be such a big part of his life. She has always been there for him, taking care of him and giving good advice whenever Felix needed one.<br/>
“Here, this should be perfect for today”, Alberta is handing the boy a pile of clothes. “It’s not just looking nice and formal, this outfit is also pretty comfy and allows you to freely move around. You’ll challenge Sylvain to a duel again after all, right?” She really knew him well.<br/>
“Thank you, Alberta”, it made Felix happy, to say her name. It’s been so long.<br/>
Alberta nods and makes her way towards the door, saying “Our guests will be here in around half an hour, make sure to be down in the hall in time, alright?”.<br/>
“Of course”, he answers, and Alberta turns around and leaves his room.<br/>
Felix sighs and looks at the clothes the maid gave him. He remembers this outfit very well, from this day on it has always been one of his favourites; nothing to fancy, but still somehow elegant and easy to fight in: A turquoise, not too long jacket, with some small golden ornaments on it, a plain white button up shirt with the crest of Fraldarius embroidered on the chest, paired with wide bootcut pants in the same colour as the jacket, just without the ornaments.<br/>
He keeps staring at the pile in his hands for a few more seconds, until he cautiously lays it on his bed to go into the bathroom, which is directly next to his room, a sliding door connecting the two areas.<br/>
Felix steps in front of the washbasin, grabbing his toothbrush to brush his teeth. While doing that, he wonders, if he made the right choice by choosing this day to relive. He could’ve chosen his wedding day, or his first Christmas with Sylvain as his husband. But instead he chose this day.<br/>
When he finishes brushing his teeth, he splashes a load of cold water onto his face, to be sure, that this is real, and not just a wild dream.<br/>
But yes, it seems like everything is god damn real.<br/>
Felix returns to his bed, stripping out of his pyjamas and putting the outfit on that Alberta took out for him. He once again steps in front of the mirror, checking, if everything was looking nice and neat. It is so weird to see his child figure again, but he’s glad to finally get some energy back.<br/>
He takes a deep breath in and out when he grabs the door handle. ‘Okay, let’s go then’, Felix thinks before he pushes the huge door open.<br/>
He steps into the corridor, taking in all the familiar impressions. He closes the door behind him, making his way down the hallway leading to the main hall. It all looks like he remembers it: The big windows and the long blue curtains, the golden carpet, the stone walls. He’s so lost in thought, to a bystander it would have looked like the boy was roaming these hallways for the very first time.<br/>
After a minute Felix reaches the stairs that lead one floor down, right into the hall.<br/>
He lets out a little sigh, then walks down the steps. In a few seconds he’ll meet his long dead family again. His mother, his father… and Glenn.<br/>
He’ll be the hardest to face. He always admired his brothers skills so much that he wanted to be like him. And Felix did change after the death of Glenn in the tragedy of Duscur. But he didn’t just become as skilled as his brother, but also took over his personality. It took him years to figure out that he adapted his rudeness and affinity to start fights from his older brother.<br/>
Glenn’s death changed so much; not just Felix personality, his relationship to his father was also affected negatively.<br/>
So yes. It’ll be hard to see his brother again, but there’s also a spark of happiness in Felix chest. Going back to a time, when everyone was still alive and getting along well with one another, is really nice.</p><p> </p><p>He’s walking down the last few steps of the stairs, when his parents also enter the main hall.<br/>
It’s hard for Felix to hold back the tears, the moment he looks into his mothers and fathers eyes.<br/>
“Good morning”, Felix says, his voice a bit shaky.<br/>
“Good morning, Felix. Is something the matter? You look a bit pale, are you sick?”, his mother asks, walking towards him then touching his face, checking for fever.<br/>
“I’m fine. No need to worry, mother.” Mother. He never expected to say that word in this kind of context ever again. He realizes that he had even forgotten what his mother’s voice sounded like and how lovely and soft the expression on her face was. She really was a beautiful woman.<br/>
And in this moment Felix realizes that he never really appreciated her enough. His mother always made sure he was well, gave everything for her children. Felix feels like he should’ve shown her more often how much he loved her.<br/>
“I bet you’re excited, to see Sylvain again, right?”, his father says. ‘Was it really that obvious”, Felix thinks, hoping he isn’t blushing. “Are looking forward to duelling him again?”, his father always knew about everything that was on Felix mind.<br/>
“And therefore you must also look forward to win against him once more”, nobody noticed Glenn entering the hall.<br/>
Felix eyes widen.<br/>
His brother is walking as confident as ever, his aura overflowing with pride and strength. It’s impressive.<br/>
“You’ve always been better than him”, Glenn smirks, ruffling through Felix hair.<br/>
True, in their childhood, Felix had always been the more skilled fighter, compared to Sylvain. But the heir of house Gautier quickly caught up to him over the years. Felix remembers a time, when Sylvain saved him so many times. It has always annoyed the youngest Fraldarius son. Not just because he was weaker than him at this time, but also because Sylvain so often gotten himself in dangerous situations.<br/>
Felix forces himself to not think about this anymore, instead he looks up into his brothers face, nodding in agreement.<br/>
The blue haired boy tries to get his hair at least a bit back to before, after Glenn created such a chaos on his head.<br/>
His family chuckles at his action and Felix’s cheeks start to redden a bit.<br/>
He never really cared that much about his looks, but he really didn’t want Sylvain to make fun of him.</p><p>Only a few seconds later, a guard opens the front door. “The family of house Gautier has just arrived.”<br/>
Felix takes a deep breath in and out, his heart beating faster and faster.<br/>
With his parents behind and his brother next to him, Felix heads to the great wooden door, trying to stay calm.<br/>
They wait in front of the door, waiting for the Gautier family to enter the forecourt, his mother’s hands on Felix shoulders. Yet another warm and nice feeling he almost forgot about.<br/>
Two or three minutes pass, until Felix can finally make out some figures with fiery-red hair in the distance.<br/>
Felix has always been fine with Sylvain’s parents, but the moment he sees Miklan, the eldest son of the Gautier’s, he slowly feels anger creeping up in him. </p><p>Miklan has never been Felix’s favourite. He could never forgive him all the things he has done, in order to get rid of his younger brother. Miklan was so hurt and furious about the fact that Sylvain was the one inheriting a crest instead of him, that he tried to kill him.<br/>
Sure, Miklans situation was kind of tragic, but even though, Felix never had any sympathy left for him.<br/>
Even though Felix feels a bit uncomfortable, he tries not to let his feelings show. </p><p>But once he sees Sylvain, these negative emotions start to fade a little.<br/>
There he was, making his way past the many bushes and trees on each the side of the forecourt.<br/>
Felix is paralyzed. He has a hard time keeping himself from crying, when he sees these beautiful caramel eyes coming closer. Sylvain has this typical smile on his face, the one that’s shining even brighter than the sun and makes Felix heartbeat faster every time he’s seeing it.<br/>
“Hey Felix!”, the small red-head calls out, only around 20 metres away from him, waving wildly.<br/>
His voice. It hits him hard. It’s so cheerful and clear, so full of energy. It makes Felix smile.<br/>
Felix waves back at Sylvain. It feels like hours, but it’s only a few seconds until the Gautier family stands directly before him. Their parents greet each other, while Sylvain opens his arm and gives Felix big hug.<br/>
Felix hugs him back, not wanting to ever let go again. Tears eventually start to shoot into his eyes, holding them back is getting harder and harder, it nearly seems impossible. But he tries anyways.<br/>
Felix has never been good at dealing with many emotions at once, even though it has gotten a bit easier over time.<br/>
Sylvain takes a step back and eventually starts shaking the other Fraldarius family members hands.<br/>
Felix does the same with the Gautier family.<br/>
“Come in!”, Felix mom says, right before the two families walk into the main hall. Felix is trembling a bit, his father and mother looking at him with a concerned expression, but not saying anything.<br/>
They’re heading straight to the dining room, while the servants of house Gautier bring the families luggage into their rooms. Sylvain will sleep in Felix’s room, just as usual. The red haired boy doesn’t like to be alone, so he prefers to have someone next to him whenever he’s not sleeping at home. </p><p>On the way to their destination Felix does not dare to look up or into the direction of Sylvain. He keeps his eyes glued to the stone floor. But he can still feel the glances of everyone else, they’re looking at him, probably wondering what is wrong.<br/>
Once they reach the huge wooden table, which can easily fit total 22 people around it, the two families sit down in their usual constellation. Felix’s father at the head of the table, the Gautier parents with Miklan on one side of the table, Felix’s mother with Glenn, Felix and Sylvain on the other.<br/>
The two families visit the other so often that things like the seating order are already set.<br/>
Now that everyone is seated, their parents start talking about all the things that are going on in their kingdom and the whole continent. But that’s nothing Felix is interested right now.<br/>
Felix still doesn’t really look up, not saying anything.<br/>
But then someone next to him starts talking rather quietly to not disturb their parents: “Say, Felix, is something the matter?”. Felix is still conflicted. He’s scared but it’d would be rude to not look the other boy into the eyes when talking to him. So Felix slowly turns his head to his friend, staring into his eyes. So beautiful.<br/>
“I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep that well last night. Had a nightmare”, he answers, forcing himself to smile a little.<br/>
“Oh, okay. I hope you’ll sleep better next night. I’ll be there to protect you from bad dreams after all”, Sylvain said, smiling brightly.<br/>
‘Cute’, Felix thought. Muttering a “Thank you”, trying to smile a little bit too.<br/>
Just a few moments later the Fraldarius servants enter the dining room to bring everything for their breakfast. Bread, butter, cheese, fruits, vegetables and much more. Felix was glad to be part of a noble family, he never had to worry about food or warm clothing, money never played a big role. But he still feels kind of bad for everyone who isn’t privileged.<br/>
In the summer, like right now, it isn’t that bad, but the winters in Faerghus are harsh and extremely cold. Many people are freezing and starving during that time.<br/>
The breakfast itself is going rather normal: Their parents aren’t really paying much attention to their kids, because they’re busy talking, Glenn and Miklan only exchanging a few words, since they don’t get along too well and Felix and Sylvain smiling at each other while talking about trivial stuff like their studies or the things they’ve experienced since they’ve last seen each other.<br/>
During that breakfast Felix finally manages to calm down a bit and get his emotions under control. It’s not easy, but somehow it actually does work out, much to his own surprise. </p><p>As everyone seems to be finished with eating, Felix’s father suggests that they all should take a walk through the garden, since it’s such a nice and sunny day. But Felix already knows that he and Sylvain won’t take an absolutely boring walk with their families.<br/>
The both of them have always been competitive persons, so training fights between them had become kind of a tradition, whenever they saw each other.<br/>
So Felix turs his head to his father, looking into his eyes and just when he is opening his mouth and about to start talking, Rodrigue already nods with a knowing expression on his face.<br/>
“Yes, you may. But be careful please”, he says with a smile on his face.<br/>
Felix is surprised, but then he lets out a barely noticeable “thank you”.<br/>
He wonders whether his parents are already slightly concerned about his odd behaviour today. If they did, they wouldn’t let it show. </p><p>Sylvain stands up and tells Felix “let’s go then!”. Felix gets up too, his knees a bit wobbly. The thought of being alone with Sylvain in a few minutes overwhelms him a bit.<br/>
But he regains his stability after a couple of seconds and walks with out of the dining room with his red-haired friend.<br/>
It’s kind of weird for the younger Fraldarius son to walk side to side with Sylvain again, but it definitely doesn’t feel bad.<br/>
His scent never changed. His husband always smelled like wood and cinnamon.<br/>
It’s been such a long time since Felix last smelled Sylvain’s scent, but it is as wonderful as he remembers it.<br/>
Once they passed the door to the dining room, Sylvain leaned a bit closer to Felix, whispering “Let’s see who’s faster”, just to start running as fast he can through the halls, heading straight to the garden.<br/>
Felix is a bit startled, nearly looses his composure, from the closeness of the other boy a second ago.<br/>
But only 3 seconds later he also starts running.<br/>
Felix passes the many stone pillars in the hallways and nearly crashes into a house maid, but slowly starts to catch up on Sylvain.<br/>
Felix has always been running a little bit faster than his friend and later-on husband, so his head start was only a little advantage for the Gautier son.<br/>
Sylvain knows the layout of the building pretty well though, since he has been there a thousand times already, so he would never take a wrong turn, making it a bit harder for Felix to win.<br/>
So they keep on running through many different parts of the castle until they step foot outside with a photo finish. Neither can say who wins. </p><p>Both of them are heavily out of breath and need a second to slowly breath in and out.<br/>
“Wow”, Sylvain pants after a few moments of rest, “I thought I’d win for real this time.”<br/>
Felix let’s out a little laugh “You know that I’d never let you, Sylvain.”<br/>
When saying his husbands name, Felix notices how his voice immediately gets a little softer and sweeter. He hasn’t said his name in ages, never thought he’d be able to talk to him again.<br/>
“We’ll see about that. Someday I will win, I swear!”, Sylvain grins and looks at Felix, a huge spark of determination in his eyes. And the youngest Fraldarius knows, that Sylvain is actually going to beat him someday, but there’s no way he would encourage the red-haired boy right now, so instead he just smiles and rolls his eyes.<br/>
The Gautier son just shakes it off and asks “So, are you ready for a little sparring match?”. But instead of waiting for an answer from Felix, he just takes his hand and drags him over to the training grounds.<br/>
The feel of Sylvain’s hand around his is definitely familiar, even though it’s been long time since he has felt it. His tummy is being filled with butterflies again, but he feels like it gets a bit easier to cope with it.<br/>
The training ground itself consists of nothing but a rather big square on the ground, made of mud and cobblestone.<br/>
All around are swordstands, which are mostly filled with weapons made out of wood. This place is for training only after all.<br/>
Both boys grab a sword before they position themselves in the middle of the square.<br/>
“I won’t hold back, I hope you will do the same!”, Sylvain states, looking right into Felix eyes.<br/>
“Don’t worry”, Felix just shortly answers.<br/>
They’ve always given their best, no matter when. They trust each other enough to know that the other boy wouldn’t hurt them.<br/>
Sylvain just simply nods and immediately starts the fight.<br/>
The two boys are excellent fighters already, especially considering their age.<br/>
They’ve started their training when they were still little boys, always wanting to surpass their older brothers.<br/>
At the beginning of the current sparring match it looks like Sylvain has the upper. He’s coming at Felix with some pretty strong sword swings that the blue haired boy has a hard time blocking. He really isn’t used to fighting anymore, especially not in his very young body. But after some very close calls he finally pulls himself together and starts a few heavy counter attacks, which seem to surprise Sylvain more than he thought they would. So the match goes on for a few more minutes, neither of them showing a single sign of weakness.<br/>
The sound of wood clashing against wood is repeatedly heard, mixing together with the noise of their shoes running and sliding on the ground.<br/>
But all of it stops the moment Felix takes a perfectly placed and very hard swing that causes Sylvain to fall onto his back. The Fraldarius son points the wooden sword at his friend.<br/>
“Got you”, he simply says.<br/>
“You in for another on?”, Sylvain pants, a smile still on his lips.<br/>
And so they fight again. And again. And again.<br/>
But it doesn’t matter how often they start a new one, Felix wins every time.<br/>
After the 7th match Sylvain doesn’t stand up anymore, instead he just closes his eyes while he’s heavily breathing, sweat running down his face.<br/>
“You have enough?”, Felix asks, also heavily panting, looking down at his friend who is just slightly nodding without even opening his eyes.<br/>
“Good”, Felix quietly says while also dropping to the floor. He lays down next to Sylvain, also closing his eyes, enjoying the warm feel of the slowly sinking sun on his skin.<br/>
So they lay there for a few minutes, saying nothing while trying to catch their breath.<br/>
But Sylvain breaks the silence eventually.<br/>
“Next time I’ll defeat you!”.<br/>
“Well, you say that every time. You have yet to make it reality.”<br/>
“Once we are in the Officers Academy, I’ll train even much harder than now, so I can finally win against you!”, Sylvain exclaims, while slowly sitting up.<br/>
“I can’t wait to see you try” Felix says and opens one eye to look up. Sylvain faces the sky, his beautiful warm eyes sparkle and his nice soft hair is blowing in the faint evening breeze.<br/>
Felix is a bit lost in the moment and can’t stop staring at the incredibly handsome Gautier son.<br/>
Suddenly Sylvain turns his head to Felix: “Is there something on my face?” he asks.<br/>
Realizing that he might have stared a bit to long at his friend, Felix cheeks turn slightly red.<br/>
“Uhm… No. I was just… I was just wondering about what our lives will be like in the future, you know? Where fate might lead us in the next 10 years or so. There are so many possibilities.”<br/>
Of course he already knows what the future holds. He’s been through it; through the endless battles and the great war. Through the hurt, grief and despair. Through all the painful moments.<br/>
But there have also been nice times, all shared with his husband and best friend.<br/>
Countless holidays, trips and comfy moments at home.<br/>
Even the time at Garreg March wasn’t too bad, before all the drama started.<br/>
Sylvain lets out a wholeheartedly laugh: “I didn’t know you were that kind of person. I thought you always live in the moment, not thinking about what might be.”<br/>
“But don’t you think about it too sometimes? Isn’t that kind of human?”<br/>
Sylvain shrugs, “Of course I do. I don’t really like it though. Creeps me out sometimes, you know. It’s just a bit scary to know that in the end all you’re hoping for is probably never going to happen anyways. I don’t want to wish for anything I already know is never coming true.”<br/>
“How pessimistic”. Felix also sits up, but looks down at the ground, drawing random patterns into it with his fingers.<br/>
“I’d call it realistic”.<br/>
“But what is it that you wish for?”, Felix asks, fumbling around with pebbles in front of him.<br/>
“That’s a secret”, Sylvain chuckles and looks at the blue haired boy, “maybe I’ll tell you someday.”<br/>
“That’s unfair! But I’m patient, so I can wait”, Felix isn’t sure what exactly it is that Sylvain is wishing for, but he sure hopes that it has something to do with himself.<br/>
“That’s not the answer I had expected, but alright”, the red haired boy laughs.<br/>
“It’s getting kind of late. I bet dinner is served soon. We should go back in, don’t you think?”, Felix wouldn’t admit but sitting here with Sylvain makes him slightly emotional, so he’d prefer to join their families again.<br/>
“Yes, you’re right.”<br/>
The boys stand up and put the swords back into the stands, right before they go back inside, walking side by side.<br/>
“Uhm, by the way. Could not tell Miklan that you won every single match against me today? I’m scared that he might get angry and screams at me. Or does even worse…”, Sylvain’s expression turns sad and scared.<br/>
Felix had always hated this look. He still hasn’t forgiven Miklan for everything he had done to his beloved husband. The urge to punch him in his stupid face grew bigger with every time he saw him.<br/>
“I didn’t intend to. I don’t want to make things even worse than they already are.”<br/>
Sylvain just nods at Felix, a barely noticeable smile coming back to his face.<br/>
With that being said, the boys are walking back into the dining room, neither of them saying another word.<br/>
The rest of the evening goes just as usual:<br/>
A delicious dinner is served that everyone enjoys, and the adults are talking about politics and upcoming events and meetings.<br/>
As always, when they need to sit at the table with really nothing to do, Felix and Sylvain get a bit bored, staring into space and occasionally answering questions they’re asked, until their parents send them to bed.<br/>
And that exact moment has come now.<br/>
The youngest Fraldarius and Gautier sons stand up, say goodnight and walk towards Felix room.<br/>
First upstairs and then through the long and stony hallways of Fraldarius castle.<br/>
They arrive at the room and walk inside, Alberta standing next to the bed, handing the boys their pyjamas with a smile on her already kind face.<br/>
“Thank you, Alberta”, Felix says.<br/>
“Did you two have fun today?”, she asks, looking at the boys and their dirty clothes.<br/>
“Yes, we did! It was great”, Sylvain answers.<br/>
“That’s wonderful to hear. Just lay your clothes aside, I’ll wash them tomorrow. Good night, boys”, Alberta walks towards door, turning around to wave and then leaves the room.<br/>
They start to get rid of their dirty clothes. Both boys already have quite many scars decorating their body, as a result of their excessive training. Though some of Sylvain’s scars are also caused by Miklans terrible personality.</p><p>Once the both of them are cosy and cuddled into their blankets, the room becomes quiet. All they can hear are the noises of nature outside and the only light source is the moon that’s shining softly through the window onto the bed.<br/>
“Thank you”, Sylvain quietly says, breaking the silence.<br/>
“For what?”, Felix asks and turns his to face the redhead, who is staring at the ceiling.<br/>
“You’re always there for me. It’s just so nice to get away from Miklan once in a while, you know”, even in this spare light Felix sees how Sylvain’s face is filling with sadness and discomfort. “I really enjoy our training fights, you know”, he continues,” You’re a great rival. And the best friend I’ve got”.<br/>
The room is once again filled with silence until…<br/>
“Can we make a promise?”, Felix knows exactly what is coming and tears are starting to fill his eyes again, so he turns his face away from Sylvain.<br/>
“What kind of promise?”, Felix voice is quiet, nearly whispering.<br/>
“We’ll never leave each other’s side.” The hot tears are silently streaming down Felix cheeks, falling onto his pillow.<br/>
“We will protect each other and when our time finally comes, we’ll leave this world together”, Sylvain’s voice is so calm and relaxing, while Felix has a hard time getting his emotions under control.</p><p>They made this promise back them. He promised Sylvain that they wouldn’t let the other one die alone. But Felix couldn’t keep it. He broke the most important promise he has ever made on the day Sylvain died; when he didn’t protect his husband when he could have. For such a long time after Sylvain’s death he has considered killing himself, because he thought he couldn’t live without him. But he wasn’t strong enough to actually do it. He was too weak. And even though he had recovered from this state, he has never forgiven himself.</p><p>Felix doesn’t want to make this promise again. It doesn’t even matter right now, since it’s just a simulation of a day that is so far away, so much time has passed since then. But still, he doesn’t think he can say the words.<br/>
Instead he whispers, “What if we can’t keep it?”, his voice slightly cracking.<br/>
He feels Sylvain body shifting, probably facing him, but Felix just doesn’t want to look him into the eyes right now. He suddenly feels the other boys hand on his shoulder, a familiar warmth radiating from it. It’s actually calming him a bit, just like Sylvain’s voice, as he says “Our bond is strong don’t you think? I think we can make everything work.” He is right, they really made a lot of things work out in all the years they’ve spent together. “Just think about it, you can answer me tomorrow”, Sylvain gives Felix shoulder a little squeeze and then turns a around, to go to sleep. “Good Night, Felix. Sleep well!”, the younger Gautier son says, his voice a bit quieter than before. Felix hesitates for a second but eventually he says “Good night, Sylvain. I look forward to tomorrow.” And he really does look forward to finally leaving this earth and reuniting with his beloved husband for real.<br/>
Minutes pass by and midnight shouldn’t be that far away anymore. Felix doesn’t know, if Sylvain has already fallen asleep, but Felix whispers a faint “I’m sorry” into the silence, right before he closes his eyes and falls asleep, ending not just this fateful day, but also finishing his life on earth, with the love of his life right beside him and yet feeling so sad and empty.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Bright light is blinding Felix, as he opens his eyes. Someone is standing next to him, patting his shoulders, saying “It was a pleasure to be your guardian. Have a nice time here!”. The moment Felix turns around the hand has already left his shoulder. He sees Orelia, slowly walking towards a bright white door, turning towards him one last time, waving and smiling, to then leave through the door, making it disappear.<br/>
Felix doesn’t quite know where he is, so he looks around. He’s standing on a wide meadow, flowers blooming everywhere. The sky is coloured in a bright blue, some huge, fluffy clouds above him. It all looks like a dream. What he sees next amazes him: A house, not too big in size but beautifully architected and built stands right on this extremely big field of grass. Right next to the house is a tree growing. And someone is standing right in front of it, facing towards the house. A particular someone with bright red hair, amber eyes and a blinding smile. The man turns around, seeing Felix standing there. Sylvain’s eyes widen and so are Felix’s. They stand still for a few seconds, staring at each other, until they suddenly start running towards one another. Felix eyes are filling with tear of joy, he waited such a long time to finally see his beloved husband again, the most wonderful man has ever met, his better half.<br/>
The moment they meet halfway, Sylvain pulls the smaller man into a tight hug. They’re breathing quite heavily from their sprint, but that really doesn’t matter right now.<br/>
Felix inhales his husbands smell, he has missed so much for such a long time.<br/>
But this moment right now was worth all the trouble.<br/>
They stand there for over a minute, until Sylvain gently pushes his husbands head a bit away from his chest to stare into is pretty orange eyes, a smile on his face.<br/>
It’s Felix turn to make a move: He pulls Sylvain down to him to kiss him. God, how much has he missed this. Getting lost in the feeling of the other man’s lips on his own, feeling the butterflies in his stomach like it’s the first time, slowly drifting into a different world.<br/>
They part after a minute or so, pressing their foreheads together. Felix begins to speak “Sylvain, I... I’m so- “, but Sylvain immediately interrupts him “No! Please don’t say it, I don’t wanna hear that”.<br/>
“But Sylvain, I- “.<br/>
“Stop, Felix! There’s nothing to apologize for, you’ve done nothing wrong.”<br/>
Felix presses his head into his husbands chest, with a slightly cracking voice he says, “I’m just so glad to I finally have you back.” “Yes, me too. That’s all that matters now. All I care about is you being here and staying with me forever. This time for real”, Sylvain smiles brightly. “We’re finally at peace now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little :D<br/>Feedback is appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>